Ready-to-eat (“RTE”) food products, including cereals and various types of snacks based on grain or flour are generally known. RTE foods, including cereals may be in, for example, a variety of forms, including flake, biscuit and puffed pieces. One convenient method of making such RTE foods, including cereals and snacks involves use of an extruder operating under relatively high temperature and pressure.
A need exists for ready-to-eat foods, including cereals and snack foods that are made with natural coloring agents and which can be made with all natural ingredients. In addition, a need exists for such RTE products based on grain or flour that are colored with such natural ingredients in which the product is color-stable and even more desirably in which the product is entirely composed of natural ingredients.